This invention is directed to valve enclosures, particularly, to valve enclosures for enclosing an upstanding valve extending from a gas container and including exterior indicators indicating whether the container is full or empty.
Valve enclosures for various type valves are well known in the prior art. Typically, valve enclosures for industrial gas containers are of the dome type. These type of prior art valve enclosures are substantially cylindrical and open at one end. The opposite end of the enclosure is closed. The valve enclosure of the prior art is dome-shaped in profile. Internal threads are provided adjacent the open end of the enclosure for connection to the gas container. The prior art valve enclosure completely encloses the gas container valve. Typically, several vent openings are provided in the body of the valve enclosure.
There are several problems relating to the use of the prior art enclosures, and the novel and unobvious valve enclosure of this disclosure has overcome these problems. One problem that has been overcome, and hence, one advantage of this apparatus is the use of external visual indicators. Often times, empty and full gas containers are transported together or stored in the same storage area. The prior art apparatus do not provide a means for quickly ascertaining which containers are full and which are empty. Use of the invention of the present disclosure saves considerable time by eliminating the trial and error search for a full or empty container.
Another advantage provided by the apparatus of the present disclosure is fire safety. On occasion, the container valve may leak and the gas ignite. In the prior art devices, the flame would flare through the side drain openings and be directed toward any adjacent gas containers. With the present invention, the flame would flare upwardly through the open endof the enclosure. Also, the apparatus of the invention permits venting upwardly through the open end of the enclosure. This overcomes a problem associated with the prior art apparatus which vent through side located openings. In many instances, gas containers provided with the prior art caps would topple over if not supported because escaping gases tended to create a sideward force applied to the containers. Caps and valve stems are likely to be damaged when the gas containers are toppled or jostled against each other.
Yet another advantage provided by the apparatus of the invention is access to the container valve without removing the valve enclosure. The container pressure can easily be released by manipulation of the valve through the open end of the valve enclosure.
Another problem associated with the prior art apparatus is damage to the container connecting threads when the valve enclosure is impacted. The dome design of the prior art apparatus provides structural strength so that upon impact, as in the case when a cannister topples over, the cap tends to separate at the threaded connection with the gas container. The valve enclosure of the present invention is open at the top end permitting the cylindrical side of the enclosure to collapse slightly upon impact. Thus, the force of the blow is absorbed by the enclosure and reduces the risk of failure at the threaded connection between the enclosure and gas container.